Son of Hope and Destiny: The tale of a ghostly god
by Phantom Possible
Summary: Born deep within Tartarus, Danny was hidden away from the world of magic. But during his summer break, Danny stumbles upon his cousin's secret life and is dragged in with him. How will the gods react to this unknown element in their camp? Takes place during book 2.
1. Prologue

**Hey there it is I Phantom Possible bringing you another story. This one you may all be familiar with, but it has yet to be completed. I have adopted this from Forgotten Fables and plan to continue. As he says, ****I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved. ****Please read rate and review, and do remember no flash photography as it bothers the spirits. **

* * *

Deep in the heart of Tartarus, a woman sat on her throne with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She was dressed in full armor over an Ancient Greek dress as if prepared to go into battle at any moment. Two of her four arms were gently cradling the small package even as the other two were holding a spear and shield. The woman looked down into the bundle and a small smile light up her pale features. Even her fiery red eyes showed a kindness through her warrior helmet.

For in the bundle was the woman's own child. A tiny boy, the same size as a normal human baby, he had brilliant green eyes the color of Greek fire. The boy was only a few days old, but he already had small tuffs of snowy white hair poking out from under the cloth.

The baby started to shift about and his green and white aura was flaring. It was the sign he always showed when he was hungry. The woman chuckled as she looked at her baby. "Oh you little gluten, if you keep eating like this you will grow up to be an elephant." But she still put down the spear to hold a bottle to the baby's mouth.

"I believe he has a more colorful future than that of an elephant." Another voice could be hurried as two hands of a clock appeared and opened a portal. Out came another being. He had a grandfather clock in his chest and a deep purple cloak. He went over and flouted behind the woman and looked down at the child. His own crimson eyes were drunk with the picture of the small form. "Our child will grow up to be quite a man." He said with a smile, his age shifting as he spoke.

"I suppose if you say it then it must be true, Clockwork." The woman said putting down the bottle and lifting the baby boy over her shoulder to burp him. A thin stream of white mist coming out with the air.

The God, Clockwork, smiled as he watched the mother do her work. But the smile began to fall. "Dear… you know we aren't allowed to keep him. Your brother swore on the River Styx that no god would raise their own children."

"No… I don't care!" The woman's voice began to rise. "Why should the words of that bastard matter?" Her voice carried far and the building shook as she spoke. "He banished us for speaking against him! I don't care if he is the 'King of the Heavens' this isn't heaven! I will not give up our child!"

She stopped as she heard giggling from the bundle of joy. The mother's face softened. The little baby was laughing from the sound that once made some of the gods back away in panic. Clockwork took his chance to speak. "I wish we could go against the ancient laws. They should never have been made in the first place. But we sadly can't do that. Even here the River Styx binds us."

"It isn't fair." The mother said and a single blood red tear slid down her cheek and landed on the child's blanket. "And if we don't raise him, then who will? We are in Tartarus. It isn't like there is a reliable nanny service." The Goddess pointed out. "We can't leave him to grow up all alone. Your father, Frostbite, might be willing to but I don't want my child to grow up in a frozen waste land."

"My dear… I will open a gateway to the world of man." Clockwork said and his wife looked at him in shock. "It is forbidden for me to send someone who was banished to the world of man, but the boy was only born here. He isn't bound by that rule."

"But… will he be safe?" The Goddess said pulling the baby closer as if she was afraid that someone would hear them and try to take the boy away.

"He will. We can shield him from the eyes of the others until he is ready. He will grow up to be a strong young man." Clockwork said even though it seemed like he didn't want to see the young one go.

"I suppose if you are the one saying it." The mother held out the boy to the God. "Will we ever see him again?"

"Yes… we will." Clockwork said moving a hand over the boy. The bright aura disappeared as a ring of light passed over him. "I will seal away his godly powers until he is ready." The ring turned his green eyes blue and his white hair black. "He will be safe until he is ready to become the hero he was destined to be."

Another gateway opened and the mother walked over to it. "Be safe, my little Phantom." She said and the boy disappeared into the swirling green vortex.

In the human world a baby appeared in a small basket on the doorstep of an odd family. Two ghost hunters who had a two year old daughter of their own. The baby that could no longer feel the presence of his mother began to cry. The door opened and a woman in a blue jumpsuit and goggles stood over the child. "Jack, come quick. Some one left a baby at our door." She said looking around the street for however the parent might be.

A large man in an orange jumpsuit appeared next to her. "You're right Mads." He bent down and picked up the basket. "Well we can't just leave him here. Let's bring him in." He carried to boy inside. "It doesn't look like he has a name anywhere." The grizzly bear of a man said checking the basket.

"Well, we can't just call him, the baby." Maddie said looking at the little guy. "How about… Daniel." The woman said picking him up like she did with her own child, Jasmine or Jazz.

"That's a great name." Jack said in his childish manner. "And if no one comes to claim him then we will just adopt the little guy. Danny Fenton. I like the sound of it." The baby giggled at the large man's goofy nature. "And then we can teach him how to hunt ghosts!" Jack shouted, causing the baby to start crying again. Maddie shot a glare at her husband who looked a bit sheepish.

* * *

(14 years later)

"Thanks for helping me out Pandora." Danny said after they had gotten her box back from the Box Ghost.

"It was my responsibility to take care of it in the first place. I am sorry for all the trouble." The larger spirit said standing watch as the Box Ghost was forced to maintain the labyrinth to compensate for his crimes.

"Well you still helped me out. So thanks." Danny said before flying away.

Pandora stood for a few moments looking after him before reaching up and removing her helmet. She had short wild hair that was snow white with small specks of black dust. It came down to her shoulders once her helmet was removed. She looked off into the distance in the direction that the boy had just flown. "Stay strong, my little Phantom."

* * *

**Now to let you guys know I'm not giving up on my first story. What i put up was mainly just a teaser. The real one will be up soon, when i do not know. Only time will tell. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok I am soooo sorry, I wanted to get this out 2 weeks after the first but a lot of stuff held me up. So next time or soon I will try and publish 2 stories or chapters, for now though you get this. I'll say this again, just don't expect me to say it all the time. I do not own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson, all credit goes to the creators. Now please enjoy.**

* * *

"Here we are kids, your Aunt Sally's place." Mom said as we stopped on the door step of an apartment complex in New York. Sally Jackson was our mom's half-sister and we always went to visit her and her son, Percy, near the beginning of every summer while her husband was away. Though recently he seems to have disappeared; it's not like we really care though. From what I understood the man was an abusive bastard. He wasn't even really Percy's dad anyways, and Percy never considered him to be one.

Mom knocked on the door and when it opened a crack I saw the black hair and green eyes of my cousin Percy standing there like he thought that whoever was at the door might be there to attack them. Percy had a bit of a wild imagination and it sometimes caused him to strike out. He was only a year younger than me, but we still started school in the same year because of the rules of the different school districts. He was only just about to finish 7th grade while I was entering 10th. Since he always got expelled though for fighting, and his grades were never very good because of his dyslexia and ADHD.

Even with all of this I never really had any problems with Percy. He was one of the few people that actually likes my overly excited dad's way of blabbering on about ghosts and showing him all the… toys… that were meant to… please don't make me say it… rip them apart molecule by molecule.

As soon as he saw it was us a grin broke his face. "Mom, Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack are here!" He called out to the back of the room as he opened to door to let us in.

"Percy!" My dad said grabbing him and pulling him into a monstrous bear hug. I swear if you listen hard enough you could hear his bones cracking under the pressure. "How's my favorite nephew?" He said putting Percy back down.

"I'm you only nephew, Uncle Jack." Percy said, I had to give him credit for standing so straight after one of my dad's legendary hugs. Even I have a hard time with them. "Hey Danny … Jazz." He said looking a little worriedly at Jazz. Percy and Jazz never really got along that well, she saw him as a troubled child in need of guidance. Maybe he was, but after the last year of our lives, she had become more excepting that some problems just have to be solved on one's own.

"Looks like you're holding up well." I said as we all walked into the small apartment. Mom and Aunt Sally were greeting each other and catching up in the kitchen, so I decided to hang out with Percy in the living room area. "Has the world stopped trying to take you down yet?"

"No, it just decided to start showing me it's A-game." Percy said with mild sarcasm. "How about you?"

"Not sure if it is the A-game." I said thinking back over the last year. "But it is definitely trying harder than when I last saw you." We both laughed.

"That is your problem. You two are pushing your problem onto the world instead of taking responsibility." Jazz started saying, but she wasn't as into it as she usually was. Soon we were all just laughing and telling stories like kids do whenever they get together.

Later that day we had dinner with them. Aunt Sally had this thing where she would put blue food coloring in all her dishes whenever she was celebrating. But it wasn't nearly as strange as the mutant green wieners that tried to eat you back home.

"So Percy, did you manage to make any friends at this school?" My mom asked as she passed around the blue mashed potatoes.

"Not really. I guess I'm friends with Tyson, but that's pretty much it for school." He said as he ate. "But last summer I went to a new camp and made some friends there." He said a little more happily.

"That's great to hear." My dad said as he devoured a blue ham.

"I'm going to be going back after school tomorrow." Percy said excited. Percy still had one day of school left until summer vacation since they needed to make up weather days. We would also still have had school in Amity Park, but you don't make up ghost attacks, because no one outside of Amity Park ever believes you.

"Well that's too bad. I guess that means you won't be around for most of our visit." My mom said tapping a finger against her chin. "I know, why don't you go to Percy's school tomorrow Danny?" I was a little unsure but she insisted.

"That should be alright." Aunt Sally said happily. "And it would be nice to have someone looking out for him on the last day of the school year." She admitted. Percy looked a little embarrassed by his mom's comment, but didn't seem to mind me going with him.

I ended up agreeing to go along, besides it's not like this is Amity Park. There isn't going to be some kind of ghost attack or anything. It might be nice to have a normal day of school … oh who am I kidding school bites.

I walked into the school the next morning and almost immediately had to stop my cousin from decking some big mouthed kid. I think his name was Sloan. "Come on Percy, haven't you ever heard of turning the other cheek?" I asked as I guided him away from the kid.

"So you're saying I should have punched the other side of his face instead." Percy said angrily.

I sighed. "Close enough. Anyways let's just forget about the jerk because… I already forgot his name." I said chuckling a little. Percy himself snorted holding back a laugh. We were walking towards his class and I saw it again, the same shadow that I had been seeing all day since we left the apartment. I was wondering if Percy's stories were getting to me, or if I was going through ghost hunter's withdraw after only one day. But the shadow had the outline of a girl. Was it some kind of ghost? No, I would've been able to sense it if it was.

We entered Percy's class room and he went to introduce me to the friend of his, Tyson. "Percy?" The mammoth of a kid said as he gave a toothy grin showing him rather crooked teeth. "Hello, Percy." He didn't seem very quick witted but he was friendly none the less.

I for some reason was finding it hard to see his face, but after blinking a little it came into view. And what a face it was. In the center of his forehead was a single eye. My heart shot up into my throat. 'Was he a ghost? Why didn't I sense him?'

"Hey Tyson, this is my cousin, Danny, he's going to tagging along for school today." Percy said introducing me to the Cyclops.

"Danny?" Tyson said a little unsure but he still stuck out a hand to shake. "Nice to meet." He said staring at me unblinking with his singular eye.

I shrugged off the feeling that I should just deck him, since I wouldn't be setting a good example if I did. I reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Tyson." Tyson smiled again and went to his seat. I leaned over to Percy. "Why is everyone ignoring the two hundred fifty pound Cyclops in the room?" I asked curiously. I was getting more looks then Tyson was.

"What Cyclops?" Percy said looking a little worried and his head shot around in a panic as if checking for one. 'Could they just not see it?'

"Never mind man, inside joke." I said trying to stop my cousin from having a heart attack. I have to remember that he is paranoid and has that over active imagination. It's not like Tyson was going to hurt anyone. It was the end of the school year. If he was going to hurt anyone he would have done it by now… right?

We made it through the first half of the day ok… well sort of. The bullying here was intense, especially for the gentle Cyclops. Tyson just didn't try to protect himself. Percy kept almost butting heads over it. I don't know how he hadn't been expelled for this school yet. But it wasn't until we were standing outside of the gym that I felt like something was wrong.

"Percy… I don't think we should go in there." I said as my gut screamed at me that something bad was about to happen.

"Come on Danny, it's just gym." My cousin said. "And I have to attend all the classes today otherwise they'll make me take summer school." He said and walked into the gym.

I follow him into the gym reluctantly. "Fine, but when something bad happens, I get to say I told you so."

It was a simple game of dodge ball. I was on the same team as Percy and Tyson. The rest of our team was out except the three of us. Percy was really good, maybe even be better than me. The three of us alone had gotten the other team down to just three people left. But something still felt… wrong.

"Take this Jackson!" One of them said and started to throw the ball. Percy grinned and was preparing to catch it.

'Something is wrong.' I thought. It felt like something was obscuring my vision. "Percy, look out." I said and shoved my cousin out of the way of the ball. He looked at me as if to say 'what the hell?' but then the ball smashed into the ground breaking the wooden floor and setting it on fire. "I told you so!"

It felt like a fog was being moved out of the way and in front of us were there used to be three normal kids were three giants. But just like with Tyson, no one seemed to notice them. Though, they did happen to notice the fire.

"So … can someone explain to me how we overlooked this?" I said sarcastically. I looked over and saw Percy taking the top off of a pen that suddenly became a bronze sword. "Percy uh … where did you get that sword?" I asked but then I instinctively ducked and a flaming bronze cannonball flew over my head.

"Wait, you can see all of this?" Percy said in surprise. And that was the moment I realized my cousin was not delusional, everyone around him was just blind. But then another bronze cannonball brought us back to reality. "Hero for lunch." One of the Giants said, throwing another cannonball at us.

It was a little too easy to dodge the cannon balls, even if they were going at over fifty miles an hour. I only dodged them because you never know whether or not intangibility would work on a magical item, and those balls were definitely magic. But the giants' aim was so bad I could have sworn that they weren't even trying to aiming at me. Then I realize that was because they weren't. They were aiming at Percy. Percy was slowed down by the large bronze sword that he had pulled out of his butt.

He ended up having to block one of the cannon balls and it knocked him down making him drop his sword. The giants laughed and took the advantage. Two of them throw their flaming bronze balls at Percy… no homo.

I was about to give in and use my ghost powers but then Tyson stepped in the way. "Percy need help!" To my astonishment the Cyclops caught both of the fiery cannon balls with his bare hands. One fell to the ground as he threw the other. It slammed into the left most Giant and the Giant disintegrated into golden dust.

"So they can be destroyed by these things." I said and picked up one of the bronze balls myself. Man was it heavy, but using my enhanced strength I lobbed it back at the right most Giant destroying him too.

The last Giant realized that it was outnumbered and was starting to back up when it suddenly stopped and turned to dust. Behind were it was standing was a pretty blond girl with a baseball cap in one hand and a gleaming bronze dagger in the other. "Annabeth?" I heard Percy say in surprise.

"Don't just sit there Seaweed Brains, let's get out of here. And bring them to." The mysterious girl said pointing towards Tyson and me. Then she ran off putting on the cap and she became the shadow I had been seeing following us around all day.

"What; wait Annabeth?" Percy complained.

"Coach Nunley, look Percy and his cousin are trying to burn down the school!" The one kid Percy tried to deck from earlier that day was saying trying to blame the whole thing on us.

"Oh Hades." Percy swore, or at least I think he did. "Come on." He said running off with Tyson taking off after him. I thought about it for a second and wasn't sure what I should do. But there was no way that I was about to take the blame for all that destruction and quickly followed him.

I caught up with him they were standing in a back alley. I could hear police sirens a little bit away. "Great. I told you we should have skipped gym. Now your mom's going to kill me." I said to Percy as the girl, Annabeth, dug through her purse looking for something.

"How was I supposed to know that there would be a monster attack?" Percy said before looking at me. "How did you know there was going to be a monster attack?"

"My gut told me so." I said with a shrug. I really don't know how I knew that there would be a monster attack. I just did. I always got bad feeling before things happened, but people or necessity always made me do it anyways. But Percy just busted a gut at my answer. "So are you the one that has been following us all day?" I asked Annabeth.

"You noticed me?" Annabeth said in surprise as she continued to look through her purse.

"I thought I saw a shadow to, but I just thought it was the ADHD playing tricks on me." Percy admitted. "Why are you here?"

"I was trying to get you alone, but this guy made that impossible. Who is he anyways, your babysitter?" Annabeth said tilting her head in my direction.

"I'm his cousin. Danny Fenton… but yeah, his mom did ask me to keep an eye on him. Looks like I failed there." I said and Percy looked embarrassed as Annabeth giggle.

"Anyways, I have been having dreams that the camp is in trouble." Annabeth said. "What about you?" She asked looking at Percy.

"I had a dream… that Grover was being chased through the woods in a wedding dress." Percy said and I couldn't help breaking out laughing.

"Honestly Percy, I was being serious." Annabeth said and pulled something out of her purse. "Found one." It was some kind of golden coin. I could see a face on one side and what looked like the empire state building on the other. Annabeth said some words I didn't understand and threw the coin at the road.

I thought it would just bounce off, but to my astonishment it sank straight into the road. "Ok… that usually doesn't happen." I said with a raised eyebrow. Then out of the road came a gray taxi of all things. On the side were the words 'Gray Sisters'.

The passenger's side window rolled down and a head covered in a mat of gray hair so you couldn't see the face looked out. "Where to?" The raspy voice asked.

"Four to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said as she got in. 'Half-Blood?' The words caught me off guard.

"Wait, we need to go to my house first to drop off Danny and tell my mom what is going on." Percy said.

"You can't be serious, the camp is in danger." Annabeth said.

Percy looked like he was going to continue arguing but I put a hand on his shoulder. "If one of your friends got hurt because you went home first then you will never be able to forgive yourself. Don't worry. I'll try to explain everything to your mom later." I told him. He looked unsure but he nodded. Annabeth looked a little relieved that she wouldn't have to argue it anymore. My gut was telling me I was getting into trouble again, but I ignored it.

*We climbed into the back of the cab, which was remarkably large inside, so all four of us could fit comfortably. The driver seemed to have noticed Tyson. "We don't take his kind." She spat. Percy looked surprised. I guess he still couldn't tell that Tyson was a Cyclops.*

"Well you do today. I'll pay extra for him." Annabeth said and brought out two more of the gold coins. I then notice that there were three people in the front of the car, but they only had one eye among the three of them. They pulled it out and passed it around. Watching it was disturbing to say the least.

"Here we go." The sister at the wheel said before she slammed her foot on the gas. The taxi shot off at a break neck speed causing the four of us to shot back into the seat. Over the speaker a recorded voice played. "Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!" The recording made me ask questions like, 'Zeus?', 'What?', 'Seatbelts?' and other such under developed questions.

The car ride reminded me why I don't use magical transportation. No matter how convenient it was, it was not worth the discomfort. The sisters' driving was so bad and reckless that it made my dad look like an uptight driving instructor by comparison.

I was a little horrified when I realized that the one driving didn't have the shared eye. "Sister, I need the eye to drive." She complained batting one hand out trying to find the thing.

"They're blind?" Percy spoke our shock out loud.

"Not good Percy." The Cyclops said as he turned green from the unpleasant ride.

"No, they all just share an eye." Annabeth said trying to hold onto the set. I had phased my hands into the bench to hold me there while no one was looking. The taxi swerved in and out of lanes and when there was no room it squashed itself and the people inside to fit though between cars.

"Do they even know the way to camp?" Percy asked as were looked like we were finally leaving the city streets.

"Don't worry; the gray sisters know what they're doing. They are supposed to be very wise." Annabeth said but she didn't look that sure.

"They must be, because driving like this seems pretty stupid to me." I said trying to keep my lunch. It was worse than the infinity map.

"We know all. Every road in Manhattan, capital of every country, and the location that you seek." One of the sisters said before another put a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, he didn't ask yet!" The one with a hand over the mouth said harshly.

"What do you mean the location that I we seek. We aren't seeking anything." Percy said a little confused but probably more curious.

"You're right; you aren't, so there is nothing to talk about." One of the sisters said quickly.

"You can't just say that…" Percy said angrily. "Tell me now."

"No not after the last time." The sister behind the wheel said bitterly.

"They tossed our eye in a lake." Another spoke she pulled the eye out of her head and held it closer to her.

"It took us years to find it again." The last one moaned. "And it's my turn." The sisters started to fight over the eye while they were driving. It was probably one of the most disgusting things that I had ever seen, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

In the struggle over the eye it managed to land in the back. Percy grabbed it and opened a window. "Unless you want to try and find your eye again then tell me what you mean." Percy threatened. I was starting to wonder were or not I could save everyone in the event of a car crash without revealing that I am Phantom.

"No!" The three sisters screeched.

"It's too dangerous!" One of them wailed.

"I don't believe you!" Percy shouted. I was not in agreement with Percy… but I felt too sick from the ride to fight it.

"30, 31, 75, 12!" One of the sisters said. "Now give it back!"

"That didn't explain anything." Percy said angrily.

"That is all we can tell you. 30, 31, 75, 12!" they all said in unison.

"Percy, give them back the eye before we get killed!" I said reaching past him and grabbing the eye before tossing it out of disgust back to the driving sister who put it in her head with glee.

Within seconds we were in sight of a large hill with a giant pine tree on top of it. The taxi came to a stop and we all jumped out on all fours almost kissing the dirt. "Never again." I said with a hand to my stomach.

The thing that brought me back to the world was cries from the hill top. "Stand your ground!" I looked up to see a group of teenagers and preteens in bronze armor fighting against some kind of metal bull monsters that were breathing fire.

I felt my gut turn telling me that it was a dumb idea to run in. But as usual my feet won't exactly listen. 'What am I getting myself into?' I was starting to wonder.

* * *

**Ok so thank you all for the review's last time and I do not have the time to respond and it honestly wasn't all that necessary. I have a poll up on my profile for my other story. Right now it does not have an end date and its a little peak into what will happen later on. Though that isn't saying I'll use them, I might just scrap that idea all together. Please review and flames are welcome and in the words of father time "All is as it should be." BEWARE!  
**


End file.
